


Coddled Bunny

by Amber_gold20



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe- fandom
Genre: Bunny Legend, Even though it was for five seconds, Fluff, Legend is a softy, Red I’m sorry for making you cry, Twi is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_gold20/pseuds/Amber_gold20
Summary: An idea I got from the LU Discord.Legend is such a softy.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Coddled Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my friends Julia and Kay on Discord. They were incredibly nice and encouraging when I was writing this. This is my first LU fanfiction here on AO3 so I understand if this is a little weird.

* * *

Legend never thought he’d have to use his bunny form again.

Yet, here he was, standing before Twilight as a rabbit while the ranch hand pet the soft fur on his head. He just _had_ to go pick up Twilight’s crystal.

It was embarrassing enough, but Twilight started talking about how forms say something about a person, and continued about Legend’s attitude. Legend’s ears drooped. He knew why he acted like that.

Once Twilight finished petting him, the two headed back to camp.

—

Twilight told him to go hide. They could hear fighting nearby, and Legend still wasn’t capable of holding a weapon.

Now he was hiding in a large bush. Legend could hear fighting behind him. He stuck his little head out of the bush and looked around. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around what he saw. Fighting two monsters was Four— but it wasn’t  _just_ Four. He saw four different versions of him fighting the monsters. Each of their tunics were the individual colors of Four’s original one.

Legend tried to get a closer look, and without realizing it he came completely out of the bush. One of them- the one in the red tunic- turned around and spotted him.

Suddenly he just dropped his sword and ran over to where Legend was standing. Legend panicked and tried to run away, but before he knew it he was in the red Four’s arms, being gently hugged.

Legend then heard yelling and looked to see the blue one looking their way. “Red! You can’t just stop mid-fight to pick up a random pink bunny!” he said. “Get over here!”

“But Blue-“ Red started.

“Put the rabbit down and help me!”

Red looked sad. “Sorry, Mr. Bunny,” he said to Legend. He then proceeded to put Legend in the same bush he came from. “Here. Stay in this bush out of danger.”

Red waved goodbye to him, and then ran back to the fight, picking up the sword he threw on the ground.

Legend then heard Twilight calling for him. Part of him wanted to stay in the bush and wait for Red, but instead he ran over to where Twilight was standing.

The sound of swords clashing eventually stopped when the two started to head back to the camp. Not long after, Legend thought he could hear Red crying— and he immediately knew why. Legend was heartbroken at the sound.

—

Legend was able to regain his human form by using Sky’s Master Sword, who kindly promised not to tell anyone about Legend’s bunny form.

Still, Legend couldn’t stop thinking about Red. He felt bad for not waiting for him. He was soft, and he knew it.

Legend stayed awake that night. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole splitting-thing with Four.

He then heard Four be woken up for his shift. He remembered Red started and got an idea.

Legend waited until Four wasn’t looking, grabbed Twilight’s crystal, and quietly slipped into the woods.

When he came back out, he was a pink rabbit again, and Four had already split. They were quietly chatting amongst themselves.

Legend hopped over and Red immediately spotted him. He watched as Red’s face lit up with joy.

“Mr. Bunny!” Red exclaimed as he ran over to him and picked him up.

“Is that your friend from earlier?” Green asked.

“Yep!” Red replied, coddling Legend, who was enjoying this way too much.

—

Legend started swiping the crystal and Master Sword more often. He enjoyed seeing seeing Red’s face light up with joy, and being coddled by him. He was such a softy.

Once Twilight noticed that his shadow crystal was missing. He saw Legend sneaking off with it and immediately caught on. He started to follow him.

Legend had hidden the Master Sword in a bush when he went off to see Red. He was caught off-guard when he came back.

Just as Legend was about to grab the sword, he almost had a heart attack when he saw the ranch hand looking around, who was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Hey, Legend! Where’d you-“

Twilight stopped mid-sentence when he saw the pink bunny trying to reach for the Master Sword. He only chuckled and said “you know, this is why your form is a bunny— you’re such a softy.”

Legend grabbed the Master Sword and began to change back to his human form. He knew he couldn’t argue.

Once he fully changed back, he sighed. “Yeah, I know,” he said.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Again, this is my first LU fanfiction, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
